Simple Melodies
by Narya's Bane
Summary: The thoughts of a shy female mutant, starting from the end of her first year at Xavier's school. Offshoot from movie universe,
1. Simplicity

Warning: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be busy writing X3.  
  
Summary: A new mutant so shy she's never been noticed without want contemplates during her first days at the school. Eventually, this could pan out farther; I haven't decided if Melody is going to be playing around for long. Feedback appreciated to make this decision.  
  
TOTALLY AU, by the way, in most respects. I have no time to go through and see if it fits.  
  
I'm putting this under the movie because, truthfully, that's all I know enough about to work with. :P No flames, please, except from those who know me in real life.  
  
Warning: This is also my first time posting under X-Men with any characters; be kind. I don't know what is acceptable, what is overdone, etcetera. I simply appreciate anyone willing to guide me and let me know a) do I continue? b) how should I continue if I do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part One.  
  
You said no powers, Matthew. I thought you meant it.  
  
When I first met you, I figured that part of your mutation was to drive me crazy. I still do at times, even though we've known each other for months now. Almost an entire year. We've studied english together, and mathematics, and so much else! Never, though, did we have a class together which would let my own powers come forward. I was too afraid of hurting you if they did, which is why I made you promise that you'd never ask. We both did, Matthew! I never knew yours, and you never knew mine. All you knew was that whenever I touched your hand, your face, your skin, it was either carefully prepared for or under cover of cloth and napkins. And that was enough for you- for us.  
  
I don't know how this came about, but it scares me. I hear the questioning in your mind even against my will now, and know you will soon need answers. The first was at the Christmas social when I refused to sing, even when Scott praised my voice and begged. I looked into your eyes at that moment, and saw the questions held within. I still flatly refused, whispering cautiously into his ear as I settled comfortably back into my seat. And I knew you were jealous of him then- I knew that you wanted to hear that voice he wanted again. He became competition then, until Jean started in on him. You were relieved, but the questions had begun.  
  
You're tiptoeing down the hall now, hoping I don't hear your footsteps as you go to Professor X. I know you'll ask him about me, wonder why I'm here and how I can keep my powers so consistently hidden. I wonder if you will still feel the same way about me when you discover the truth.  
  
I could even now bring you to my side, Matthew. I could let my voice echo for you only, drawing you towards me. What would you think of your precious Melanie then? If I lured you to my side, stopped the prodding in your mind forever?  
  
I still swear your power is to drive me out of my mind. I've seen you fly, seen you blend with the night sky, and still I say that isn't your true ability. You're around merely to attract me, as I could attract you. And it isn't fair, Matthew.  
  
After all, we said no powers. . .  
  
Oh god! You made it down the hall, didn't you? I can touch your mind as you knock on the professor's door, feeling your resolve. Don't Matthew! Don't! If we hadn't promised no powers, I'd have you to the floor and in my room in an instant, but we did and I can't. But please, don't do this to us. We were doing so well.  
  
I cover my head with the pillow, hoping to block out the knowledge of what must happen next as well as the perverted will to see how you take this news. Yet as soon as Professor Xavier knows it is you, and sees your mind, it becomes obvious he wants me to know the results of this late night meeting. Fine then, I'll listen; I'll hear as you curse my name and say you will never again come with me. You will fear, as all have feared me; you will understand why I never told you.  
  
With my power, you will never know if you are truly falling for me.  
  
"Matthew, please have a seat. I was just thinking of turning in for the night, but I will hear you first."  
  
"Thank you, sir; I have a lot on my mind concerning my academic study partner."  
  
"Miss Rose, correct?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
There's an uncomfortable shift, a dragging silence. I'm sure you don't know I'm listening in, but oh if you did!  
  
"I was just wondering why she was here, professor. I've never seen her display any power that could not be easily controlled. . ."  
  
I hear the question, know the Professor wants to know if he can tell you. I'm sending back the only answer I feel qualified for, Matthew, and I pray you can forgive me. I have to say that I don't know, that it is his area to see what is wrong or right in this matter. Even I cannot read you like he can, and I hope he knows what it best.  
  
"Melanie is a rather peculiar case, Matthew. Her powers are quite muted at certain times, and they scare her enough she does have a certain amount of control. Yet she and I have mutually agreed she couldn't survive without much backup and aide. Which is why I have allowed her to remain here and decide how to best use her abilities."  
  
"What are they?" I hear you talking, Matthew. It scares me how clearly the connection slides through, though it shouldn't with the Professor right there. What is this, Matthew? Can't you leave well enough alone?  
  
"Melanie has, among other things, the general gifts of telepathy and telekinesis because her mind has expanded beyond the normal usage of ten percent; she is able to use almost thirty percent, and this has allowed for many interesting surprises. She has the ability to connect completely with a person through physical contact as well as being able to tap into their own energy to keep herself working. Most importantly, though, she can turn people into metallic statues and change the consistency of any metal. The ancients call it alchemy; she calls it a curse."  
  
I can feel the hush, and know you sense what is left unsaid. Finally, I hear you as, begging almost, "What else?"  
  
"Melanie," comes the slow answer, "also has the gift of the sirens. With her voice, she can lure any into her web and cause them to do her will."  
  
"Song or simply. . ."  
  
"She can achieve it through talking, yes."  
  
It is the honest answer, the right one, and yet is horrific to admit. Yes Matthew, I can weave a spell upon you with my voice if I so choose. I could also turn you to pure gold, but this I have not done. Believe they are the same; believe!  
  
"That's- well, thank you professor. I hope I haven't kept you up too late."  
  
"Time has little meaning, Matthew; few of us sleep any significant amount. You know that."  
  
"I've come to learn, yes."  
  
I unbury my head from beneath the pillow as I sense you stepping back into the hall. Matthew, Matthew, whatever will you think of me?  
  
I can't bear not knowing as I step outside to see you. I'm wearing a tank- top, and am relieved to remember to pull a blanket with me as I step into the moon-and-star slippers Marina gave me for Christmas. They at least provide me comfort, and the blanket a shield, as I leave determined to see your reaction.  
  
Why did you stall in the hall when you saw me go across to the snack room? And why are you using your chameleon ability to follow me without my knowing, into the kitchen behind me all the way? "I thought we said no powers, Matthew."  
  
"You already broke that rule, didn't you? You sensed me."  
  
Touchè, Matthew. Touchè. "What brings you to the kitchen at this time of night?" I ask, sliding into a chair at the table with a newly claimed bottle of Coca-Cola and a box of Goldfish.  
  
"I could ask the same." As that hand reaches over, barely beating mine into the box, I shudder and inhale deeply. Do you even realize the danger you were in, reaching as I did? If you'd startled me, you may have been turned to gold!  
  
"I was hungry," I lie, pushing some stray hair from my eyes. "You?"  
  
"I was following you, and found some Goldfish to be a tempting snack."  
  
I smile, wondering what this is really about.  
  
"Melanie. I would never hurt you."  
  
A sigh. That's all I can manage. "Nor I you."  
  
"Then tell me the truth. Can you weave a charm with your voice, as they claim? Or does it take more?"  
  
"It takes a will," I answer truthfully. "With you, I have never desired such."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"I want you to take me as I am, Matthew. Like me for being me, not for- for. . ."  
  
"Not for an artificial reason, like Scott does?"  
  
"Scott is Jean's," I remind.  
  
"And I'm yours," is the reply. "You didn't plan for it, but there it is. I love you, Melanie."  
  
Only twenty, and still shuddering as I struggle through school. Yet now I can see my life before me. . .  
  
"I love you too, Matthew."  
  
I wasn't expecting to be kissed, yet I kept my mind carefully in the moment and felt no danger present. I pull away gently, standing as I take my bottle of cola and smile. "Good night, Matthew."  
  
The drink doesn't last long, and the empty bottle soon sits on the stand next to my bed. I look over; none of the other girls seem to have noticed my absence. Good. That only makes things that much easier to explain in the morning- if such becomes important.  
  
"Melanie?"  
  
It's Jean's voice, which I'd not expected. I turn to see her simply standing in the doorway, head cocked slightly to one side. "Yes?" I ask.  
  
"Melanie, is anything going on that you want to talk about?"  
  
Even if it were, I realize, I wouldn't tell her. Of the ten girls who have started in this first class here, she would be the last one I want to tell my problems to!  
  
"Not right now, Jean," I sigh.  
  
She shrugs. "If you're sure. By the way, are we scheduled together tomorrow?"  
  
"At noon," I sigh. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night, Melanie."  
  
"Good night, Jean."  
  
And the door closes, all lights except the perpetual one from the girl sleeping in the corner go out, and I can put my head on the pillow and start to dream. First, though, I make sure to pull that cover all the way to my chin so that whoever startles me to wake me in the morning doesn't become worth their weight in precious metals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, fairly bad and odd. Obviously, this is going back to the "first" class where the X-Men were students. Melanie is another student at the time. . .  
  
If anyone favorably reviews, I'd appreciate knowing what people might want to hear about next. Just go forward into how Melanie progresses in her powers? Graduation, when she and the others decide what to do? Up into the movies, dealing with how she's hiding and what the heck she was up to?  
  
And should I change the point of view? I can't tell if it's confusing or not.  
  
Thanks a bunch for dealing with me! And please, no flames; this IS my first time in the X-Men area, and I don't know what is acceptable and what is overused and all. 


	2. The Sandman

Tears came to my eyes as I ran from the classrooms, finally ending up in the kitchen. So close- so close to finding out what I could do, so close to leaving the Academyfor the real world. Only a little more than a year, and now it was all falling apart in my face.  
  
I guess this is the reason so many mutants end up going crazy. Even among my own, I find myself alone and outcast.  
  
Matthew is gone. He left as soon as he realized he had the ability to handle himself in this world with his abilities. Back home to Oregon, where none could disturb him. Back to his parents who had no idea what he was about, yet still loved him with all the understanding in a parent's heart. The note he sent says when he told them, they cared all the more for him.  
  
I wish I'd been that lucky. My parents care, and love me, yet still they were unable to understand.  
  
And now it seems even worse. I shouldn't be crying because of a small setback, yet this is even worse than I thought.  
  
I didn't just do something a little wrong. I discovered yet another side to my abilities, a weakness I would rather not have found. It was all Jean's fault! I can't stand how that makes me feel: so unsure of herself, yet when it came to me there was little holding back.  
  
What I discovered today, thanks to Miss Jean, was that any telepath can actually use me to do their bidding. I will do anything I am told, and hardly remember it. That is what has likely been creating the blank spots in my memory- Jean and the Professor accidentally accessing this part of my mutation.  
  
Scott laughed, calling me Jean's remote control. Everyone laughed. And I suppose it is true- but I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know, damn it! The Professor was the only one to understand, to try and stop the crowd's outburst, but it was too late. I left, slamming the door in his face.  
  
I hope he understands. He usually does, when I need time. It just hasn't happened in so long!  
  
So I'm just sitting here and crying my eyes out at the kitchen table while everyone else is in class. Everything is spinning still, but it should soon stop; perhaps the worst thing is now everybody knows what I can do.  
  
"You're Melanie Rose Black, aren't you?"  
  
The gentle voice behind me stops the tears, as does the feel of a friendly hand on my shoulder on the other side of my jacket. The girl speaking- girl, yes, though only about two years younger- has such a sweet expression I can't help but take heart from it.  
  
"I'm Cassandra, but they all call me Sandy," she explains. "I thought you could use a friend."  
  
"You don't want to be my friend," I whisper. "Nobody does."  
  
"Well, then I must be about the first. Then again, I have the same problem."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I believe," she answers, "it's because I keep putting people to sleep."  
  
"You're that boring?"  
  
"No," she laughs slightly. "It's my power- sleep, and dreams. Mostly dreams. But I don't much like to talk about that."  
  
With a smile, I take her hand with my covered fingers. "I think we're going to get along just fine." 


	3. A Proposal

I had no idea hell looked so much like Mutant Tech, as I call it. Yet finally it's here: graduation day, and the final day. My room is packed up, ready to return to Phoenix, Arizona. My mind is prepared. My powers are under control. And I've already been accepted into a Fine Arts program. Get me out of here, and let me run!  
  
"Sandy!" I cry happily, running up to my best friend and giving her a guarded hug. "Sandy, can you believe it? I'm finally out of here!"  
  
"So am I," she announces. "I'm going to school back in Michigan."  
  
I knew she hated it here. With another hug, I whisper, "Congratulations," as I pull my skirt off to reveal a more comfortable pair of shorts beneath.  
  
My parents couldn't make it. I suppose that shouldn't bother me, since I am going to live with them for a few months, but it does somehow. I miss them so much, as I have for the past ten years I've spent here, yet it seems they couldn't care less about me. Oh well; all will sort itself out later. I should be thankful they realized I should be here, rather than with them. When I ran away, I was determined; when I let them know where I was, a fear they would come for me took over. Yet they'd left me here, under protection of Professor Xavier, and now I had a little more confidence.  
  
Just not much.  
  
"Melanie!"  
  
It's Scott calling me, and as much as I want to ignore him I know I wouldn't be allowed to. So this is it- I have to go through this. . .  
  
"Melanie, the professor wants to see us. All four of us."  
  
Four. The entire graduating class, the first who had worked with the Professor, was only four. And here we were, going to one more meeting. Probably something inspirational. . .  
  
Still, it would be worth it. I nod good-bye to Sandy and walk away, following Scott into the main office. Orora and Jean already seated on the chairs, so I place myself in the corner- cross legged on the floor.  
  
"I have asked you here," he says, "because I desperately need your help. The world is in danger because of my oldest friend- you remember Eric, who helped design the place. Yet he's become a danger, because he is afraid."  
  
"As we are all afraid," Orora points out.  
  
"Not to the point of genocide. I want to stand against him, but I can't do it on my own."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Jean asks carefully.  
  
"A partnership. I need teachers- and a team of mutants to stand against him. Will you four stay with me? Or in the least return once you have finished schooling?"  
  
The other three nod immediately, though I hesitate. After all, this is my life's work I must think about now- a life, a family. . .  
  
For what purpose? Slowly, I nod. "After school," I clarify.  
  
"Then we are set!"  
  
"Not quite," Scott says. "If we are to be a team against the evil, we must take on identities that do not give us away. We must stay hidden."  
  
Orora nods in agreement. "I would be called Storm, then."  
  
"It fits," Jean says.  
  
"Jean always calls me Cyclops," Scott laughs. "I suppose it should stick."  
  
Jean shakes her head. "Perhaps," she answers, "but I would keep my identity, and politics be damned."  
  
They're all looking at me, which leads to a sigh. "Cyclops. Storm. I don't want to scare anyone! Just call me Melody, and that will be enough."  
  
Another nod. Now I stand with a grin, stretching. "I must get going. Scott- sorry, Cyclops- would you drive me to the airport?" 


	4. Renewal

Years Later. . .  
  
College has been, perhaps, the most confusing experience in my life as a mutant. I suppose that it has something to do with the high amount of Pro- Mutant groups I have found comprised almost entirely of people who have absolutely no idea what they are talking about when they speak of "them." Each one goes on about the similarities- the lack of differences. They say that we are all human, even though the genetic strain seems to prove that we are not. They talk about how mutation does not make a difference in the soul; the rallies bring home that we should live together in harmony. So I have quit all association with the zealous members of these groups who know so little. It's not like a disease, or any other type of realization. When you're a mutant, you can't hide who you are even if you want to. And the truth is that it does effect who you are, because the mutation is so much a part of your personality. I am no longer in the open; I have returned to secrecy.  
  
Not quite what I had in mind when I began.  
  
So after four years, I am back on top. Once more, I am here to celebrate an end which ought to herald a new beginning. Yet now I have seen the world. I no longer believe in the possibility of a clean start.  
  
"Miss Rose Black."  
  
The voice is there again, returned after so long away like a long-abandoned dream. I turn abruptly on the path to the auditorium for graduation- - and indeed it is a face from the seemingly-distant past. "Professor." The only one who had ever used my middle name almost as often as my last- probably because he noticed the iron, and more due to the belief that Rose suited me better than Black.  
  
"I'm here to return an opportunity to you."  
  
The memory is still strong, though it occurred years ago. I had made a promise then to return when I had learned. I had done more now, for I knew the world as it could be.  
  
After years locked up in the safety of Xavier's institute, I had released myself to find the normal life- the real world- a relative nightmare.  
  
"You don't have to come back," he continues, though the smile he adds reminds he knows my answer already.  
  
"Don't tempt me," I groan.  
  
Then another figure steps into view and murmurs, "Too late."  
  
Xavier's smile brightens. "Melody, may I reintroduce you to Raven?"  
  
But this is no bird before me. It's Matthew. He steps forward, carefully hugging and whispering, "I missed you."  
  
I can think of so many things I can do, but none seems so appealing as the idea of staying in his arms like I used to. Yet eventually I must leave, and go to the graduation ceremony.  
  
A kiss is placed on my forehead, by the one man never afraid to touch me. "We can talk later," Matthew assures.  
  
Now I can smile in reply, knowing I have the ability to surprise them both. "I already purchased my ticket." To Matthew, a surprise; to the Professor, an affirmation. "After all, it was my first job offer."  
  
"When do you return?"  
  
"I want a month back in Phoenix to clean thins up with my parents, and then I shall head on up. Ok?"  
  
"Perfect," Matthew assures with a grin. "Your room will be waiting." 


	5. The Stage is Set

AN- anything I said as the first chapter started still rings true now. Thank You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We're back to this again, Matthew. You lied to me, and I'm going to kill you. I don't know how, and I can't be sure when. But your life is now in jeopardy. How you got to this, this raving lunatic angry at the world, I will never know. I am sure of only one thing: you betrayed me.  
  
It feels like there's been only a year since I got here. Yet it has been almost a decade recovering from a year learning from the students almost as much as they do from me. The art is invigorating- important, and revealing. So many find release in the artistic side. I find it difficult to see why there were no teachers of this craft in the School for the Gifted before now. While I practice mainly the crafts of wires and metals, there are countless others who revel in paints and coal that I find my abilities stretched.  
  
So I learn and try my best.  
  
Sandy's words come back to me. That is why I found myself so active in my work: I wanted to help others become stronger, so they fit in at least among their peers. I hadn't mentioned it to you until today. I did not expect the response I got.  
  
I didn't know.  
  
I reacted badly? So did you.  
  
But at least you had the ability to understand why.  
  
Sandy was my best friend for years. When I was deserted by you, by everyone, she was there. Only now do I know how she turned against us, becoming a danger to all. And through yelling it at me- by stating, declaring, rather than informing- you have betrayed the deepest part of my heart more than she ever did. I know Sandy has turned to some sort of evil, for the tales I hear from the others have made me understand. Still, I find myself unable to forgive how you let me know.  
  
Were you attacked by her, personally? I doubt it.  
  
I have to leave you, Matthew.  
  
And I wash my hands of the X-Men. Not the school, just the fighters. I don't need the stress knowing the next person I stand against might be my best friend. But if they need me, I will be available to stand firm. If a siren is necessary, I will be there. In the days which lay before us, there will be need to fight. Against friend and foe, we all will have to keep our ground. Sandy was my best friend- then again, Magneto was once the Professor's dearest ally. I know this, and understand it, yet I cannot now say I would risk anything to see Sandy's evil deleted.  
  
I have a few that I trust- Eclipse, Athena, Hathor, Serpent, Campfire. Others also I will take as my own. But never again will I trust you, Raven. I can't.  
  
I will take those I trust with me and do what I can.  
  
We will hide. . .  
  
But we will be there.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
